dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball OS/Chern Saga
The Chern Saga is a saga from Dragon Ball OS and is the third saga. It mainly revolves around Chern betraying his fellow classmates and is going to be fought by them. Chapter 17: Chern's Awesome Power At the desert, Kale and Chern were both standing at the battlefield. A small sandstorm errupted, as the air swept past them. Kale powered up first and rapidly, Chern powered up as well. They were then up to their max powers. "Now die!" shouted Chern rushing towards Kale. Chern threw a punch at Kale, but Kale had caught it; he flipped him up in the air. In hopes to make Chern scared, Kale extends his right arm to air and fires a Full Powered Energy Wave at Chern, knocking him off the air. Tasanai and Yukisaga watch in awe as their friend fights their ex classmate. "I never knew Kale is that strong?" wondered Tasanai. "Neither have I." Yukisaga replied. Chern got up, brushing himself of, no blood at all. Kale would stare at him in shock. "That's impossible, no blood?" wondered Kale. "I haven't got to my great power yet, I've been holding back for this fight and now I'll show how strong I am!" shouted Chern powering up. They were sensing this power, the power was enourmous as the gravity of the earth. Kale tried to kick Chern, but Chern's speed was fast, he then did a reverse elbow on Kale's back. Kale dropped on the floor almost dead. Kale got up, he powered up even more to match him. "You can't win!" laughed Chern. Chern and Kale started to do some hand to hand combat, by punching, kicking and blocking eath other. Kale annoyed, he kept blocking, then he stomped the ground, making big explosion on it. Chern was easily pushed by the wind. Chern extended both arms together and kept firing ki blasts at Kale. "Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" screamed Chern. The ki blasts would hit Kale and explode the battlefield. Chapter 18: Meet Again After Chern's devastating, Barrage Explosion Attack, Kale is covered in rocks, bleeding. Rushing, the blood drips from Kale. "And he died, like a smart boy." said Chern trying to look cool. Chern would walk to Yukisaga. "So Yukisaga, how bout we get out of here?" asked Chern. Yukisaga was scared, she didn't want to be near Chern. "Get away from me!" shouted Yukisaga firing an energy blast at Chern face. The blast had hurt his face, so Chern was feeling it crazy. Tasanai ran towards Chern and stabbed him with his claws. "YAH!" screamed Chern. The two both moved away from Chern. "That should hurt all lot." said Tasanai. Chern got angry as some blood dropped from him. He began to walked towards Tasanai and Chern. In a blink of an eye, two people had kicked Chern, sending him flying. Chern fell on the ground and as he got up he saw Preach and Kimmi. "So Preach is back." said Chern. "Yes, I'm back, why are you hurting your friends!" shouted Preach angry. "My friends?" asked Chern. "They aren't my friends, they're just slaves!" shouted Chern. Kimmi turned around and noticed rocks. She walked to the rocks and saw Kale. She then flew towards Tasanai and Yukisaga. "You must be the new student." said Tasanai. " Yeah, I am, my name's Kimmi, so you must be Tasanai then." said Kimmi. Yukisaga's eyes sparkled. "It's a good thing there's another girl!" shouted Yukisaga. Preach flew towards Chern, their hand to hand combat was good. Preach threw punches, Chern blocked them. Then Chern pushed Preach away, successfully. Chern tried to fire an energy blast wave explosion, but Preach kept whacking them in the air. One went right, one went left, one went up and another went down. Preach looked at Chern. He smiled towards him, because he knows he's going to win. "You aren't gonna win Preach!" shouted Chern whacking Preach on the ground. Preach had gotten up, he brushed him self off. As he looked up, Chern was already flying towards him and started to elbow him in the stomach, then he kicked him up in the air, next, he flew towards spin him and kneed him in the stomach, grabbed his arms, finally, the gravity flew them both down, smashing Preach to the floor. Everybody was shocked at this. Chapter 19: The Last Train to the Otherworld Preach was fighting Chern, altough Preach is losing. Chern kicked Preach in the balls. "AAAH!" screamed Preach. Preach fell on the ground. "How is Chern winning easily?" wondered Yukisaga shocked. "Preach can still win, I know it." said Kimmi. Chern picked Preach up, he threw him into the air; flew off and elbowed him to the ground. Preach plummeted to the ground, as he got up he looked at Chern. "You're no longer Chern, you're split hair." he said smilling. "How dare you call me split hair, my hair is awesome!" shouted Chern. As Chern was about to attack Preach, they both exchanged blows at each other. Preach kicked Chern in the air, Preach was about to punch him, but then Chern grabed Preach's legs while still flying and threw him down to the ground. Preach evaded touching the ground, he flew up, and punched Chern twice. Chern and Preach started doing more hand to hand combat, big white circular flashes had came more as they kept punching and kicking each other. "They're doing what we did Tasanai." said Yukisaga. "I know, they must be so strong, we have to train, so we can be able to be on Preach's level." said Tasanai. Preach punched Chern, fliping him over and sending him flying. Preach then teleported and kicked him the air; he teleported again and kicked Chern as he was fly to him; Preach teleported and kicked Chern flying as he was flying to him; Preach then flew to him and stamped on his body, sending him to the ground. Preach moves back from him. As Chern got up, he started to look angry, he then punched Preach in the face, pushing him away. Chern would pull his cupped hands to his side and charged blue ki. "I HATE YOU PREACH, KAMEHAMEHA!" shouted Chern firing the Super Kamehameha wave at Preach. "Damn it!" shouted Preach firing a Stealth Bomber, the two attacks would collide and then Preach would begin to stress. "It's the end for you Preach, I killed Junson with this attack, I should be able to kill you with it!" shouted Chern putting more power. "Not if I put more!" shouted Preach putting more power. Preach's Stealth Bomber would plumment into the ground as if it was destroyed. Then Preach dodged the Kamehameha wave. "Looks like our waves went." said Chern smirking. "Not quite." said Preach. Preach pulled his hands up and the Stealth Bomber hand came from the ground and hit Chern. Heavy smoke began to emerge. "He's still alive so don't celebrate." said Preach. As the smoke cleared Chern was still alive. Preach was exhausted. "It's the end for you." said Chern bringing up a dark red energy blast. "I guess.. your evil's awakend." said Preach tired. Miraculously, Kale kicked Chern out of the way. Chern's blast had not disappeared yet. Chern got up. "Why don't you die!" shouted Chern throwing the blast at Kale. "KALE!" screamed Yukisaga. The energy blast reached Kale, blowing him up. Preach stared into the smoke that came. Preach began to tear. "Why..would you." said Preach. "He's just in the way, it's only me and you." said Chern. "You killed my only friend." said Preach. Tears began to drop. "Uh Hello!" the others shouted. Preach looked Chern angry. "You'll die for this!" screamed Preach powering up. The sand had became big, it warped around Preach like a swarm. Chapter 20: Golden Boy As the smoke cleared, Preach's appearance changed. His hair was gold, his eyes were blue and his ki was yellow and he looked more angry. "Preach's transformed?" wondered Tasanai. "He's power is superb." said Kimmi. Preach looked at Chern angry. "Just because you changed your hair doesn't make you strong!" shouted Chern. "Let me prove that to you." said Preach rushing to attack Chern. Preach started punching Chern twice in the stomach, both punches were devastating. Chern felt his stomach and he lift his back up and tried to punch Preach. But he vanished and reappeared behind him, sending him a kick in the face. "Unbelievable, Preach is strong and is still fast!" shouted Yukisaga shocked. "The gold hair, the blue eyes, Preach is a Super Saiyan." said Kimmi. "What's a Super Saiyan?" Tasanai asked. "Yeah, what is a Super Saiyan?" asked Yukisaga aswell. "A Super Saiyan is when a Saiyan or a Half Breed, reaches a certain level of a emotion and goes Super Saiyan, although, it's easy for Preach as he has human blood, but Saiyans with their natural genes will take a while." said Kimmi. Preach and Chern were standing on the desert, Chern was hurt, Preach had no scratches what so ever. Then, a person with tall spiky black hair, with armor is floating behind and above Preach. "Stand back, the Prince all Saiyans is here!" he shouted. "No, you have to leave, this is my fight." said Preach. "Darn you, when he kills you, I'm going slap you in the Otherworld." the person said flying off. "Wait a minute a Saiyan?" wondered Preach. "Please, let me live!" screamed Chern. "Like Kale said, this is a real fight, no second chances." said Preach walking towards him. Chern flew off and everyone else flew off with him. Preach caught up to him and knocked him down. They were still in the desert. Preach looked Chern annoyed. "Now It's time I ended this!" shouted Chern pulling his cupped hands to his side. "KAAA-MEEE-HAAA-MEEE-HAA!" shouted Chern firing the Super Kamehameha wave. Then as Chern fired it, spikes came from the ground and all impaled Chen. Tasanai's fist were on the groud, the Super Kamehameha wave had disappeared. "Preach, now!" shouted Tasanai. Preach raised his arm in the sky and charged an orange blast from his hands. "STEALTH BOMBER!" shouted Preach firing it at Chern. Tasanai raised his fist from the ground and the claw went away as that happened. Chern was caught inside the blast and is incenerated by it. Chapter 21: The 4 Without A Master After killing Chern, Tasanai walks towards Preach. "Woah, you beat him!" shouted Tasanai reaching him. Kimmi and Yukisaga fly towards him. "So Preach what's with the gold hair?" asked Yukisaga. Preach turned around looked at his friends. "I don't know, I just got it after suffering a painful emotion." said Preach. Preach's power up had faded. Kimmi nodded her head. "A Super Saiyan, that's cool." said Tasanai. "What isn't cool is that Kale is dead." Yukisaga said. An odd object rolled on to Preach's shoes, the logo says Yasin Corp. Yukisaga picks up and pushes a button and a Tv had popped up. Tasanai turned it on and then they all watched. On the Tv, it shows Kale: "If you getting this message, It means I'm dead, I will not stay dead for long, you guys must go to my rival corporation, Capsule Corp and borrow a Dragon Radar from a blue haired woman." The TV then went back to the object. "Dragon Radar?" wondered Tasanai. "He means the a radar to get Dragon Balls and dragon balls are for?" asked Kimmi looking at Preach. "Getting any wish you want." replied Preach. "Wait a minute, don't we have to wait a year?" asked Yukisaga. "Oh yeah, let's just train when we get the Dragon Balls" said Kimmi. "I gotta learn how to control this Super Saiyan form." said Preach looking at his hands. The gang stand at the desert, saying their goodbyes. "Well, I'm gonna live in Ruija Town, my dad's been bragging about it." said Preach flying off. "I'm gonna train with Kimmi, so bye Tasanai." said Yukisaga flying off. "Looks like it's back home to Tiger Town." said Tasanai flying off. Category:Canon Respecting Category:Matrixpretty Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dragon Ball OS